Unlikely Allies
by Dragoguage
Summary: A Xenomorph Queen and a Predator must work together to get back to their homeworlds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 LV-426

Summary: This happens a few months before Ripley's trip to Acheron with the marines. Weyland Yutani heads to the planet to answer a distress signal.

It was a windy day as usual on Acheron. The people of Hadley's Hope, a colony on the planet were in trouble. A Xenomorph hive had grown in the reactor core &amp; now the aliens were running amok. The people had tried to defend themselves but the population was dropping. They sent a desperate distress beacon to Weyland Yutani, the company that started it. "Sir we have a message from Hadley's Hope." a worker said. "Play the message." Henrick said. Henrick was a man in his early 30s whose only love was money. He didn't care how many men got killed so long as he made a buck. He had short brown hair, was medium height, a strong build &amp; was quick to act. He had learned about strange beasts from the report Ripley was forced to write after the Nostromo was lost &amp; was tasked with the job of finding them so he could bring back the creature that spawns Xenomorphs back for study. The worker played the message &amp; it was a video. It said, "_This is colonist 456-3 requesting help from Hadley's Hope. We are being overrun by these- (Gunfire in background) creatures and there aren't many of us left. Please- (Xenomorph screeches in background) Send help!_" "Gather some soldiers! Alert Bishop! We've found Ellen's pets!" Henrick commanded.

Back on the planet…

The hive was getting new victims everyday. Deep within, a Xenomorph Queen sleeps. Resting on her massive throne, her name is Viciousa. A drone soon approached the queen. "_My queen one of your patrol drones saw a ship arriving. What shall we do?_" the drone named Seekara asked. "_When the prey exit's the ship, take them alive._" Viciousa hissed. "_Yesss my queen_" Seekara said, then she left the queen's chamber. "_More victims for my spawn_" Viciousa thought.

Outside the hive…

A dropship had landed &amp; armed soldiers exited it. "_You know your mission, she's the one that lays eggs, take her alive._" Bishop said. The soldiers moved in &amp; found the hive. "Masks on!" Corporal Matthew said. He was the highest ranked soldier in the group. He had no prior experience with the Xenomorphs &amp; didn't even know what to expect from them. Matthew is 26 years old. He's the type of person who cares about his soldiers but will get mad if they don't follow his orders. Matthew has a short temper that can flare easily. The group put on gas masks &amp; they flung grenades into the entrance. They exploded but released a large cloud. The cloud was a new type of chemical gas that causes paralysis when it touched the skin. A Xenomorph drone was the first victim. "Fan it in!" Matthew said. His team pulled out 2 large blankets &amp; blew the gas deeper into the hive. Aliens were getting paralyzed left and right. Viciousa woke up suddenly &amp; saw the large cloud. Her bodyguards were already paralyzed. She heard footsteps &amp; felt a large chain wrap around her neck. "_Foolish humans_!" Viciousa thought. She stood up from her egg-laying &amp; broke the chain with little effort. She couldn't see where the chain came from due to the gas &amp; she couldn't smell the intruders. Viciousa, being a queen, wasn't being taken down by the gas so easily. She heard a voice &amp; ran towards it, only to be caught in ankle shackles. Then her arms were tied down with flexible chains that tightened each time she moved. Her tail was thrashing this way &amp; that but then it was weighed down by a heavy chain. "These chains worked like a dream! Take her away!" Matthew said. Viciousa screeched loudly as she was brought to the dropship &amp; placed in a cage. "Sir, we have her, Feisty the Xenomorph Queen. We will return to base in 2 months." Matthew said in a message recording. "_Feisty?! How dare they?! Giving me such a primitive name! I'll shred them to ribbons!_" Viciousa thought.

Viciousa: Feisty?! Really?!

Me: Well… It could've been worst

Viciousa: R &amp; R


	2. Chapter 2 Los Angeles Hunter

Chapter 2 Los Angeles Hunter

Summary: Weyland captures the last creature he needs for his studies.

Wolf: The Ooman owns nothing.

2 ½ months later…

The Jungle Hunter known as Ghost, was returning to a slaughter house to feed. He had just collected 6 more skulls from gang members. He was almost there when he spotted a strange van parked outside. "_What's that doing here? Maybe I should head back to my ship to eat in peace? To avoid having my meal disturbed, that I shall do then_" Ghost thought. He turned towards his hidden ship and left the slaughter house alone. On his way, he stopped to get another trophy &amp; began to remove the head from the body. Ghost then felt a prick in his side. He disregarded it. Then 7 more pricks hit him in his side. Ghost soon felt drowsy, sleepy &amp; passed out.

Later…

Ghost re-awoke in a cage on a ship. "I have you both, a Xenomorph Queen &amp; a Predator. You will help us advance our weapons by eons Sniper; &amp; you will advance our medicines Feisty. Prepare for flight" Weyland said. Ghost looked to his left &amp; saw a larger cage holding a Xenomorph Queen. She looked in pain. "_They can't keep me like this!_" Ghost thought.

Ghost: Why so short Ooman?

Me: Sometimes I can't stretch a chapter. Besides, you don't need that big of an introduction.

Ghost: Understandable. R &amp; R


	3. Chapter 3 Escape!

Chapter 3 Escape!

Summary: After being brought to a military base, the Predator makes an unusual decision.

Ripley 8: Nothing from either of the mentioned franchises are owned from the author.

Ghost was in a cage, separated from Viciousa by a thick wall, eating some meat he was given. His weapons were taken away &amp; currently being studied by scientists. Meanwhile, Viciousa was growing an egg sac. She tried to resist the urge but it was too strong to ignore. Then Ghost saw a guard leave his post for something. "_This is it!_" Ghost thought. He forced his way out of the cage &amp; dashed out of the room. He quickly found his weapons &amp; prepared to make a quiet escape. He passed Viciousa's cage &amp; saw she was hurt. He couldn't free her, she's a Xenomorph. But then again Ghost remembered that Xenomorph Queens are smart. Maybe she could be his ally? Ghost entered the room containing Viciousa's cage. He whipped out his wrist blades &amp; cut the cage open. Viciousa looked at him. He began to leave &amp; she followed him. Ghost activated his cloaking device &amp; snuck out without setting off an alarm. Viciousa on the other hand, crashed through walls &amp; vanished into a nearby forest. She smelled for the Predator &amp; found his scent. She followed the musk to his temporary hideout: A cave behind a waterfall. She hissed loudly &amp; slowly entered the cave. Ghost saw her &amp; was surprised. "What are you doing here?!" he asked. Viciousa growled, hissed &amp; growled. "Hang on, eat this, it's a language pill. It'll let you understand me &amp; vice versa." Ghost said holding out a rather large pill. Viciousa ate it &amp; now they could understand each other. "I wanted to thank you for freeing me- Why am I talking like a human?!" she asked. "I must've given you a pill made for humans! I'm sorry-" "Don't be, I just wanted to thank you. I'll leave now." she said. "Wait, you won't try to make a new hive, will you?" Ghost asked. "I must, the biological urge is too strong to resist." Viciousa said. "Do you want to return to your original hive?" Ghost asked. "Yes! I want to! Can you help me get there?!" Viciousa asked grabbing the Predator &amp; slamming him against the cave wall. "Yes, I think I can. We just need to get to my ship in Los Angeles &amp; I can take you home." Ghost said. "When can we leave?" Viciousa asked. "Not tonight, I need to rest. But if you can help me get there, then I'll get you home." Ghost said. "Deal! I'll be near the entrance- (Shrieks)" Viciousa said dropping to her knees. "What's wrong?" Ghost asked. "My leg hurts, I must've gotten a bullet from one of those accursed guardians." Viciousa said. "Let me look at it." Ghost said. He saw the hole that was in Viciousa's leg. Her blood had already disintegrated the bullet. "Your blood has already destroyed the bullet." Ghost said. Then there was a low gurgling sound. "What was that?" Ghost asked. "My stomach area, when I remain stationary for a while, the sac begins to grow again. There's no way to stop it." Viciousa sighed. "I wish I could do something about it because we- Your not in the position to start a hive." Ghost said. "I know" Viciousa groaned. "Suppose if I were to stab you in the stomach?" Ghost suggested. "That wouldn't help" Viciousa said. "Then what will?" Ghost asked. "An operation would do nothing since my blood would melt every metal you have. It's a curse that you can't seal the area where the sack forms." Viciousa said. "That's it! I have a cauterizing solution that can burn the area where your egg sac is trying to grow. But can you withstand the pain?" Ghost asked making preparations for the mixture. "I can, but it will be hard. You know heat &amp; Xenomorphs don't merge well." Viciousa said. "It may be the only way to stop you from becoming immobile in this time. Now, hold still" Ghost said as he finished preparing the mixture. He carefully spread it on the part where the egg sac was trying to grow. It burned the area into a scab-like formation on Viciousa's stomach. "Ok it's done, did you feel anything?" Ghost asked. "Not a thing, almost drifted into dream mode." Viciousa said. "Good, we may have to keep moving to stop the humans from re-capturing us." Ghost said. "I know, we can leave tomorrow. For now, I must rest as trying to resist the urge to produce eggs can take a lot out of a Queen." Viciousa said as she moved to the back of the cave.

Viciousa: The Predator was riding me like a horse?!

Me: What were you going to carry him in your arms?!

Viciousa: (Growls) R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt is On

Chapter 4 The Hunt Is On

Summary: Ghost aka Sniper &amp; Viciousa are traveling throughout the USA to get back to Ghost's ship while to also to avoid Weyland Yutani's forces.

Lex: The author owns nothing from the Alien or Predator franchises

It was one day after the escape of the 2 otherworldly beings &amp; the Weyland Yutani corporation was in an uproar. "Henrick! What shall we do?! The beings escaped!" a soldier cried. "I know how to handle this situation. First, get the new sensor. This sensor is called the Xeno-mitter. It can detect alien pheromones when held over a patch of earth. Although it resembles a Geiger counter, it is not only able to find alien pheromones, it can detect radiation &amp; even certain signals given off by alien ships. This will greatly enhance our chances of finding the creatures. There are also special forces who are being trained to handle the Queen &amp; the predator. Now I will dispatch Xeno Mach groups Alpha, Beta, &amp; Delta to find the 2." Henrick explained.

At the cave…

Ghost &amp; Viciousa were busy preparing. It was nearly midnight &amp; the 2 aliens were going to leave the cave. Ghost got on Viciousa's back &amp; she began to move. "You don't mind me being on your back?" Ghost asked. "No, but you do have some weight on you." Viciousa said. "That's what we Yajutas call muscle." Ghost said. "BTW, do you know where to go?" Viciousa asked. "Unfortunately no, but I can figure our way by finding what the humans call road signs. For now, keep going in this direction, we must be able to get as far away as possible from these humans." Ghost said. "Smart move Predator" Viciousa hissed quietly as she continued to move through the forest. They decided to move only at night to reduce the chance of being seen. It was soon nearly midnight &amp; Viciousa was still moving through whatever state they were in. Then she stopped in front of a sign. "What does it say? I can't read human" Viciousa asked. "It says, 'Welcome to Wyoming, the Plain State' Strange name for a region. But we must keep moving." Ghost said. Viciousa continued to run through the open plain until Ghost said, "Dawn is approaching! We must find shelter to prevent the humans from finding us!" Ghost said. Viciousa smelled the whiff of trees &amp; ran towards it. Daybreak. "Will this do for now? I don't think there may be any caves in this region." Viciousa asked as Ghost got off. "It may have to. We'll just need to remain in the part of the forest with the most amount of trees. Are you hungry?" Ghost asked. "Of course you fool! Get us some prey! Make sure its pre-skinned!" Viciousa hissed. "_(Growls) You may be a queen but your skinning your own prey._" Ghost thought as he turned on his cloaking device.

2 hours later…

"Well it sure took you a long time to return!" Viciousa hissed. "Just be glad I did return. This is all I could get without arousing attention. It should be enough for now. No humans saw me" Ghost said. He placed 2 large male buffalo carcasses in front of the queen. She began to gobble down the flesh. Her 2nd mouth kept dashing in &amp; out of her mouth. Ripping the flesh easily to shreds for swallowing. "_I didn't know aliens ate their prey like that._" Ghost thought as he began to prepare the skull.

In the forest outside the HQ…

Xeno Mach group Delta was scanning the ground to try &amp; find any trace of the missing aliens. "Sir! I've got something! They went east, towards the waterfall." said soldier. "Alright then, to the waterfall men!" Matthew commanded. The Delta group silently went to the waterfall &amp; found Xenomorph slime on some of the rocks. "She's been here but they moved again." another soldier said. "Looks like she knows that we're chasing her. Interesting" Matthew said. "Sir! Sensors indicate that they went south. Towards Wyoming" said a second soldier. "Then that's where we go next. Ten HUT! Ready! About face! Move out!" Matthew commanded. The Delta squad began to march back to their vehicles.

In Wyoming…

Ghost &amp; Viciousa were already moving south at top speed. "Why did you want to leave so soon before sundown, Predator?" Viciousa asked. "Because we can cover more ground quicker. They may be following us so we need to be 5 steps ahead &amp; keep moving. Turn east!" Ghost said. Viciousa stopped dead in her tracks. "Remember Ghost, your not my king! &amp; I _will _devour your head if you try that again." Viciousa growled. "Sorry, just keep going." Ghost said. Viciousa continued south wards.

2 days later…

"We're too late sir, the readings are weak." said one soldier. "I told you we shouldn't have stopped in Montana! We continue! Follow the faint readings &amp; make sure no one sees you!" Matthew said.

In Arizona…

"Where are we now Predator?!" Viciousa asked as she tore into her coyote carcass. It was night time &amp; Ghost was trying to figure out where Los Angles was. In the meantime, they were taking a break from traveling. "According to this human map, we're in a region called Arizona. We went too far south. Now we need to go Northwest." Ghost said. "How can you read that thing? I thought most Predators couldn't read or even speak host." Viciousa asked. "I can get as the humans say, the gist of it." Ghost said. Viciousa hissed &amp; continued to eat her coyote carcass. "Once you are done, we'll keep moving." Ghost said putting away the map. "You must admit, this is a nice region." he said. "Its boring to me! Where are the drooling drones? The many eggs of my future spawn? My adorable little chartbusters shrieking for the first time as they burst out of their hosts causing mass pain &amp; agony?" Viciousa asked. "Did you just say 'adorable'?" Ghost asked. "CHESTBURSTERS ARE ADORABLE &amp; DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Viciousa roared. "Alright, alright!" Ghost said putting up his claws in defense. Viciousa soon finished her carcass &amp; the 2 continued on their journey.

Ghost: How can chestbursters be adorable?

Viciousa: When they move their little arms &amp; pull themselves out of the host is considered cute by Xenomorphs!

Ghost: (Rolls eyes) R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5 Almost There

Chapter 5 Almost There?

Summary: Ghost &amp; Viciousa are still on the move but a major set back may halt their progress.

Lex: Again, the author doesn't own anything.

"What does that sign say Sniper?" Viciousa asked. "It says, '_Welcome to Utah_' according to the map, we're just a few thousand miles away from Los Angles, California. &amp; the name is Ghost" he said. "I prefer Sniper, makes you sound like you don't take no-" "Can we just go? Daylight is approaching &amp; we need to hide so no human will find us." Ghost said. Viciousa continued to move on. Then there was a low grumbling sound. "What was that- Viciousa? Why'd you stop?" Ghost asked. "My stomach area is growling. My egg sac is growing again. I must find a secure place to lay." Viciousa groaned. "But you can't! The humans will spot us &amp; have us imprisoned!" Ghost said. "The call of Motherhood cannot be ignored." Viciousa groaned as she began walking. Ghost spotted an abandoned building across town that they could hide in. "Viciousa, can you make it to that building over there?" Ghost asked. "I can try" she sighed. "Then as the humans say, full speed ahead!" Ghost shouted. Viciousa ran at top speed just as the sun was rising. They got to the building just in time. "Ok, now what do we do?" Ghost asked. "All I know is that if you need me, I'll be starting a new hive." Viciousa sighed as she found a hole in another room to sit down in. "No! The wound was cauterized! How can you still want to lay?" Ghost said following her. "You know the call of Motherhood cannot be ignored." Viciousa said as she broke a hole in the floor so her soon-to-be egg sac would place the eggs. "But you've got no one to get you food or protect you from enemies." Ghost said. "You can do that, then once my first group of drones has been spawned, you can rule by my side." Viciousa said. "I cannot! Its against Predator rule to start a hive of serpents for any purpose other than to hunt!" Ghost said. "Yet you set me free" Viciousa said. "I only want to get you back to your home planet. If you start a hive here, you'll never get back home." Ghost said. "I can get back home after I start this hive." Viciousa hissed. Ghost groaned &amp; decided to explore the building. It had only a basement &amp; was covered in dust. "Not much to look at. How oomans can exist in this place is-" Ghost thought before he paused. He heard a loud squishing sound. "No! Not so soon!" Ghost said. He rushed back into the room that Viciousa was in &amp; saw an egg. "My first drone…" Viciousa said. "I- Is it going to hatch?" Ghost asked while keeping his distance. "Not yet… Unless a host were to appear." Viciousa said. "No! You can't let it hatch! Suppose that horrid company finds out?" Ghost said. "They won't find us" Viciousa growled. Ghost groaned &amp; walked into another room to clear his head. "How can a creature so smart, be so stubborn?" Ghost thought. His instincts told him to destroy the egg but he didn't want to anger Viciousa.

Next day…

Viciousa had laid nearly 23 eggs. Ghost however was restless. He needed to figure out how to convince Viciousa that this was a bad idea. Then, he got the answer. Ghost rushed in &amp; saw that the egg sac had grown nearly twice in size since yesterday. "Viciousa! Stop laying eggs now!" Ghost commanded. "You know I can't. The-" "I know, I know. The call of Motherhood can't be ignored. But, I have a very good counter to that phrase." Ghost said. "What is it?" Viciousa asked. "The call of Motherhood may not be able to be ignored, but a true mother knows when &amp; where to answer that call. And right now, is not the time nor the place. Think about that while I sharpen my weapons." Ghost said. Viciousa watched him go into the next room. "_The call of motherhood may not be able to be ignored. But a true mother knows when &amp; where…. To answer that call…._" Ghost's words echoed in her head. Viciousa realized the one thing no Xenomorph Queen ever wants to do. "Ghost!" she hissed. Ghost re-entered the room. "You hissed?" he asked. "Look, I've been thinking… Maybe your right about this. I may hear the call of Motherhood, but its my choice to answer it. I need you to do a very important thing for me." she said sadly. "I understand, leave the room so it will be easier." Ghost said. Viciousa pulled herself off the egg sack &amp; walked slowly away from her eggs. "Someday…" she hissed quietly. Once she was out of the room, Ghost destroyed the eggs &amp; got rid of the egg sack. Viciousa hung her head down in sadness. "Viciousa, it'll be alright. Once I get you home, you can lay as many eggs as you want." Ghost said. "Thank you. At least its dark now, so we can leave this place." Viciousa hissed sadly. "Just remember, we'll get back to our respective planets. Now, to Los Angles!" Ghost said. "I think that's Angeles." Viciousa said as she moved westward.

2 days later…

"Sir, they were here but now they've vanished again. Her eggs were destroyed &amp; the sack is no where to be found." said a solider calling an unknown person on his phone. "Sir! The sensors picked up their trail. They're heading west!" said another soldier. "_Prepare a trap on the eastern border of Nevada. I know where they're heading._" said the voice on the phone.

Ghost: Ooo, creepy voice. Ten skulls says its-OW! Why'd you hit me?!

Me: Because I don't want you spoiling it!

Ghost: R&amp;R! No wonder Engineers planned to eliminate Oomans!


	6. Chapter 6 Dig Deeper

Chapter 6 Dig Deeper

Summary: As the 2 extraterrestrials continue their quest, they begin to ask questions about each others' species.

Celtic: The Ooman owns nothing

Ghost &amp; Viciousa were nearing San Francisco but had to stop due to the sun rising. They hid in an old subway rail line. While in hiding, Ghost took out a buffalo's skull &amp; continued to clean it. Viciousa noticed it &amp; hissed. "What's wrong?" Ghost asked. "What is it with you hunters &amp; skulls?!" Viciousa asked. "It is a simple explanation. Skulls are where we believe is the origin of thought, emotion and skill. By taking the skull of a creature, we Predators believe that we gain that creatures' skills such as increased stamina or faster reflexes. If the spine gets pulled out, it shows incredible strength. The skulls of some creatures are so impressive, female predators-" "Wait there are female hunters?! Well where are they?!" Viciousa asked. "They don't usually hunt a lot." Ghost said. "Idiots! In a Xenomorph hive, the females are alpha &amp; we have no males! But there are rare occurrences of Xenomorphs being spawned male." Viciousa said.

"Well anyways, female predators sometimes get impressed. Hence, why we collect skulls. Also because they make great trophies." Ghost explained. Viciousa made the head motion as if she were rolling her eyes. "What? It's what we do. Besides, I've been wondering, what is this ranking system Xenomorphs have?" Ghost asked as he finished cleaning the buffalos' skull. "It goes Drone, which are the ones with smooth heads. They build the hive with resin secreted from the tubes on their backs &amp; mouths. Warriors, which have a rough texture on their heads. They defend the hive &amp; are more aggressive than drones. Next is Praetorians-" "They exist?" Ghost asked. "Yes. They rarely come out of the hive. They're bigger than Warriors &amp; have a crest like mine on their heads. They don't have 2 pairs of arms like Queens though. Praetorians are more aggressive than Warriors. Then its me, the Queen. I control when the warriors attack, when hosts are brought to the hive &amp; all other actions. But then there are Empresses. They rule over all Queens on a planet. They're bigger than Queens &amp; have 5 points on their crests. But then there's the strongest of them all… The Queen Mother. She rules over every Xenomorph in the universe. I don't know that much about her, but I think she has a shorter crest than queens but is larger." Viciousa explained. "I had no idea that savage creatures could have a ranking system." Ghost said. "Well do you have a ranking system?" Viciousa asked. "Yes. I would be considered a Blooded. This means that I've been on a hunt &amp; was successful. There are also Young Bloods, those who have yet to go on a hunt. But I haven't interacted with my own species in a long time so I don't know all the ranks." Ghost said. "Why do you hunters go after us Xenomorphs so much?" Viciousa asked. "We hunt your species because it is the only thing in the universe that gives my species a real challenge. Sometimes we win, other times your species wins. Your unlike humans. Your species is the ultimate prey." Ghost explained. "I guess I should be honored by that." Viciousa hissed. Ghost shrugged &amp; finished cleaning the skull. "Should we continue?" Ghost asked. "Its dark out so, yes." Viciousa said. She let Ghost get on her back &amp; the 2 left the subway.

3 hours later…

"How much further?" Viciousa hissed quietly. "We need to keep going North. We're nearly there" Ghost said. Viciousa continued to run. Despite her size, she was pretty quiet. She kept to only alleys &amp; sometimes roof tops. "_I've always wondered how Xenomorphs move without eyes_" Ghost thought. "We have eyes, our heads are evolved to see out but nothing can see in. This stops us from being seen easier. Now keep quiet!" Viciousa hissed quietly. She continued &amp; the 2 reached the edge of San Francisco. "Dawn is upon us!" Ghost growled. "Keep calm you! I know what I'm doing!" Viciousa hissed. She continued to run until they got to an abandoned building. "I didn't know Queens could run so fast." Ghost said. "That's because we're rarely moved from our egg sac. When you take away that, you have a force to be reckoned with. We're strong enough to rip as the humans say, an 'artificial person' in 2. BTW, how far are we from your ship?" Viciousa asked. "We should be there by tomorrow or the next day." Ghost said. "Good" Viciousa hissed.

Viciousa: So was this a chapter that was needed?

Me: Yes! I've sometimes wondered what Predators are thinking when they see Xenomorphs. Do they have any questions that have yet to be answered?

Ghost: Good concept. How'd you know about the Queen Mothers?

Me: I read about them online.

Ghost: R &amp; R


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Chapter 7 The End

Summary: Viciousa &amp; Ghost make it to his ship.

Lex: This story was shorter than I thought. The author owns nothing

It was nighttime again &amp; Viciousa was running at top speed. The 2 aliens were nearly at Ghost's ships' location. "You know what? Its been sort of as the oomans say, 'Neat' being around you." Ghost growled softly. "I feel the same. Do you think we'll meet again after this is done?" Viciousa asked. "Possibly" Ghost said. Viciousa soon stopped in front of a large tunnel. "Wait here while I activate the ship." Ghost said while getting off. He walked towards his hidden ship when a large electrical net landed on top of him. It zapped him with 10,000 volts. Ghost roared in pain &amp; dropped to his knees. "Ghost!" Viciousa hissed. He used his wrist blades &amp; cut free of the net. Then a large cloud appeared &amp; blasted him in the face. Viciousa screeched loudly &amp; rushed to the Predator's aid. "No! Go! I can handle myself!" Ghost roared. Viciousa speared the thing that was spewing the cloud. Another one appeared &amp; froze Ghosts' legs. He tried to break free but then a large whip-like object grabbed his arms. Another one wrapped around his waist &amp; a fourth one grabbed him by the neck. Viciousa saw soldier appear from behind the smoke. "Go! Now!" Ghost roared as he struggled with the whips. The whips seemed to be made of some unknown alloy that was both flexible &amp; strong. Suddenly, more soldiers began to appear. Viciousa had no choice but to leave the Predator. She rammed some of the soldiers with her large head crest &amp; made her escape. Viciousa continued to run, no matter what, she ran. "_Let her go, we still have this one._" said a voice on a nearby soldier's radio. The soldiers froze Ghost, loaded him onto a nearby parked truck &amp; drove off with him.

Where Viciousa is…

Viciousa heard the truck's motor running. Then she saw it take an old back road. "_Don't worry Ghost, I'll free you!_" Viciousa thought. She followed the truck's tracks into a forest. "_A forest, in California?_" Viciousa thought. She saw 2 large doors that were disguised as trees slide open. The truck moved in &amp; the doors closed behind it. "_Now what?_" Viciousa thought. She hid behind a few real trees that were nearby.

Within the hidden base…

Ghost was stuck on an operating table &amp; couldn't get free. His weapons were being 'confiscated' as the humans said. His mask was still on however. "_Your gonna make a perfect edition to our weapons department. I want to know what makes him tick. Do share his secrets in 10 minutes._" said a voice on the intercom. Ghost saw some scientists get a tray of knives ready. "_These are some strong restraints the humans have made. If I can't get free, not only will I be disgraced amongst the entire Yajuta race, I'll never be able to get Viciousa home. Viciousa, get me out of here!_" Ghost thought.

Ghost: Really?!

Me: What?! I can't end the story that quick!

Viciousa: Besides, other authors do that. They make you think it's the end when its really the mid part.

Ghost: R &amp; R for this crazy Ooman.


	8. Chapter 8 The Predatory Queen

Chapter 8 The Predatory Queen

Summary: Viciousa comes up with a plan to get Ghost free.

Jungle Hunter: The author owns nothing

It was nighttime &amp; Viciousa was preparing to save Ghost. She had thought out her plan extra carefully. "_Ok Sniper, prepare to be free._" Viciousa thought. She walked slowly &amp; silently towards the Eastern side of the base. As she walked, Viciousa saw cameras on top of the walls looking for her. She used the darkness to her advantage. Then she put something on the ground &amp; began to hiss loudly. A platoon of soldiers exited the bases' outer doors rushing to the sound of the hissing. Viciousa quietly sped to the doors &amp; entered before they closed. She saw the cameras &amp; used her tail to get rid of them one by one. Viciousa then spotted some search lights. She used her tail again to take out each &amp; every one of them. The platoon of soldiers had fallen for her trick. They didn't see her, they saw a look-alike Xenomorph egg made of leaves, sticks &amp; mud. Viciousa smelled Ghost's musk but didn't rush into the interior of the base. Then she saw some thick wires to her far left &amp; right. She listened around for some humans but didn't hear any. She moved closer to the wires on her far left but then heard humans talking. She froze &amp; waited for them to leave. "_If only I was a drone, I could go through the vents._" Viciousa thought. The humans came through a hidden door. Only 2 came out. Viciousa took her chance &amp; silently killed them. Then she cut the wires. No alarm. Viciousa then quietly searched for an entrance where she could get in. Being 15ft tall has its disadvantages. She found a cargo loading dock &amp; entered carefully. Viciousa hissed quietly &amp; moved through the long hallway. She followed the Predator's musk. Then a scientist was heard. Viciousa held still. The scientist was around the corner. He sounded alone. Viciousa saw a camera at that very corner that was tilted downwards. "_Those thick wires must've disabled the security, or their power source._" Viciousa thought. She grabbed the scientist, twisted his neck &amp; pulled off his head. Not a sound came out of his mouth. Then Viciousa continued to move towards the Predator's location. She soon found him in an operation room that had 2 big windows that went lengthwise, a tray filled with knives &amp; he was shackled to the operating bed. Viciousa looked around &amp; smelled no humans. She saw the door had a security lock that could only be activated via facial recognition. "_Let's hope this human has clearance._" Viciousa thought. She held the head in front of the lock &amp; it opened. She walked in &amp; cut herself on the arm. Ghost saw her but remained silent. Her acid blood ate through the shackles &amp; freed the Predator. Ghost nodded his head as a way of saying thanks. They went out the door Viciousa came in. "No, this way-" "I must get my weapons" Ghost said quietly. Viciousa nodded &amp; the 2 moved quietly through the facility. As they did, Viciousa destroyed the lights to make it dark. Suddenly, Viciousa smelled another human. Actually, 3 humans were coming down another hallway that intersected the one the aliens were in. "I'll handle them" Viciousa whispered. Ghost didn't argue. Viciousa waited until the humans got close enough. Then she grabbed 2 &amp; ripped their heads off without a sound. The third, she stabbed through the throat. "Good execution" Ghost whispered. The 2 continued until they saw the room Ghosts' weapons were in. Viciousa saw another lock. This one needed an eye. Ghost dashed back to the 3 dead humans &amp; grabbed one of their heads. He held it to the lock &amp; it opened. "Wait! The humans no doubt used an invisible alarm for this. Go find a red container &amp; spray it in this room." Viciousa hissed quietly. She meant go grab a fire extinguisher. Ghost nodded &amp; went to go grab the requested item. He sprayed the cloud &amp; sure enough, there were red lasers that became visible. "How do we get through?" Ghost asked. Viciousa thought of an idea &amp; crept her long tail inside. She got Ghost's Smart Disc &amp; carefully brought it out of the room. Then she grabbed his Med kit, wrist blades &amp; gauntlet. "You are highly intelligent indeed." Ghost whispered. That was all the weapons &amp; the 2 aliens went back the way Viciousa created. They got outside but saw the soldiers were back with the phony egg. Viciousa saw them bring the egg to the base &amp; the doors began to close. She grabbed Ghost in her arms, hid in the shadows &amp; got out just as the doors closed. She ran as fast as she could away from the facility. "_The subject has escaped!_" shouted a voice on the intercom. It was too late as Viciousa had gotten a full 5 miles North of the base before she stopped to rest. "Viciousa, that was a very smart plan. We didn't even get spotted. Tell me, how did you figure out how to get in &amp; out safely?" Ghost asked. "Us Xenomorphs use the darkness to our advantage. Also, I had seen how stealthy you could be so I tried to be like you." Viciousa said. "Well that was very useful to our advantage. You used Smarts over Savagery. But I must say, I'm impressed with your silent kills." Ghost said. "Besides, I had to rescue you. If not, I'd be stuck on this planet." Viciousa said. "Come on, let's get as far away as possible. Head East, we'll return to my ship when as the humans say, 'The heat dies down' And I already know I owe you one." Ghost said getting on Viciousa's back. "No kidding Yajuta" Viciousa hissed. She began to run towards the East.

Ghost: So that's why the chapter's called this.

Viciousa: Uh gee no fooling

Ghost: So what will I have to do for her?

Me: You'll see

Ghost: Great, so why didn't you give more details about the base?

Me: Weyland Yutani told me that it was classified.

Viciousa: Figures. R &amp; R…


	9. Chapter 9 Mountain Monsters

Chapter 9 Mountain Monsters

Summary: The 2 aliens trek through the Rocky Mountains to keep ahead of Weyland Yutani.

Grid: The author owns nothing…. Yet-(I punch him)OW!

Me: I am NOT getting face hugged doggone it!

The 2 aliens had been on the run for nearly 6 days after Ghost was freed from the base. Viciousa was moving towards the Rocky Mountains since according to Ghost, it would be a good place to hide. She was getting near the rock formation known as the Kissing Camels. "Are you sure there's a cave near here?" Viciousa asked. "There should be one… Here it is! Can you get in?" Ghost asked. Viciousa looked at the cave mouth &amp; hissed quietly. "I can get in so long as your not on my back. But how long are we supposed to be here?" Viciousa asked. "Well- I think being here for the night would be good enough." Ghost said. "So what'll we do for food?" Viciousa asked getting in. "I'll think of something!" Ghost said following her. The cave had a spacious interior with stalagmites on the ground, stalactites on the ceiling, a long hallway that lead deeper into the mountain &amp; a stream ran through the middle of the room. "Why's it so cold in here?" Viciousa asked moving towards the hallway. "Most caves in this area from what I've heard aren't near any heat source." Ghost said. "Its nearly dark, go get food. And make sure this time its _pre-skinned_!" Viciousa hissed. "I may get the food, but your preparing it yourself." Ghost growled as he exited the cave.

3 hours later…

Ghost finally returned with 3 ram carcasses. "That's all? Sure took you long enough &amp; I specifically said _pre-skinned_!" Viciousa asked. "Not my fault if there aren't too many creatures here to hunt. Now its either this or nothing." Ghost growled. Viciousa grabbed 2 carcasses &amp; began to eat them. Ghost took his one carcass &amp; decapitated it. After cleaning the skull, Ghost began to eat his carcass. Then he felt something hit him. It was a hind leg from one of the goats. He looked over at Viciousa &amp; saw that her 2nd carcass was missing a leg. "Thanks" he replied.

Back at the base…

It was still in an uproar about the escaped specimen. "We lost a great asset over a week ago." sighed a scientist whose name was Jerome. "But what strikes me is that a Queen Xenomorph did this. They must be smarter than previously thought." said another scientist whose name was Jennison. "This just makes the mission of trying to find the 2 all the more important." said a third scientist named Sammartin. "The boss said that he's sending a squad up North to find the creatures. He's also punishing us for not scanning the specimen's items sooner." Jennison said.

In the mountains the next day….

The 2 aliens were fast asleep. Just to be safe, they had sealed up the cave entrance &amp; were sleeping in the far back of the cave behind the hallway. Ghost was sleeping in Viciousa's arms &amp; Viciousa slept with her head crest blocking the hallway.

Outside the cave…

"I can't believe it, the cave's sealed up." said a spelunker. "Ya think maybe a rockslide did it?" asked another spelunker. "This looks internal, ya think someone did this on purpose?" asked the 1st spelunker. As the 2 spelunkers were talking, the rocks were slowly being moved from the inside. Then a large black tail slinked out. It sliced the 2 spelunker's heads off with little blood. "I think you know what this means." Viciousa said. "Yeah, we'd better move quickly before more oomans arrive." Ghost said. "But its still daylight. Won't we be spotted?" Viciousa asked. "It's the only way, besides we'll be gone by sunset." Ghost said. "Fine" Viciousa hissed. She removed the rocks while Ghost gathered his weapons. They got outside &amp; quickly began to move through the Rockies. Ghost found a reclusive cave at the bottom of another mountain. Daybreak was upon them &amp; they went to sleep in the cave.

2 days later…

The Xeno Delta squad had finally arrived at the cave at the bottom of the mountain. Their Xeno-mitters picked up faint signals. "We just missed them sir!" said a soldier. Henrick growled in frustration. "We _need_ those specimens! Keep scanning! We'll catch up to them eventually." he ordered.

That night in the new cave…

Ghost was getting his gear ready for the next move. Viciousa was still asleep so he was being as quiet as possible. He soon heard something. Ghost froze &amp; listened. "_An ooman?! Why this far out?!_" he thought. He heard a human female talking on her phone. Viciousa began to stir. "Viciousa, please be quiet. There's a human outside." Ghost whispered. "Well, what are you going to do?" Viciousa asked quietly. "I'm not sure yet. I might let her live so long as she leaves." Ghost whispered. The human soon left the cave. "She's gone. Come, let's go before any more oomans appear." Ghost said. "Very risky" Viciousa hissed as she walked outside. Ghost hopped onto her back &amp; the 2 continued through the mountains.

Ghost: So where do we go next?

Me: Are you that stupid? I'm not revealing anything until the next chapter.

Viciousa: R &amp; R


	10. Chapter 10 Lake Safety

-Chapter 10 The Lake Sanctuary

Summary: Viciousa &amp; Ghost make it to a safe spot but still have to try not to drive each other nuts.

Celtic: The ooman owns nothing

It was almost dawn on the Eastern USA. The 2 aliens had been 'on the run' for nearly 16 days. "How much further Sniper?" Viciousa asked. "We're almost there. Trust me, you'll enjoy this spot. And its _Ghost_ not _Sniper_." Ghost said. Soon Viciousa ran into a large forest. They eventually came upon a sign. It read, "_Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake_" "This is where we're staying?" Viciousa asked. "Yes, it's been abandoned now for about 2 years give or take. We'll have complete privacy &amp; have a chance to rest without worrying when the humans will appear." Ghost said. "What will we do for food?" Viciousa asked as she walked past the sign. "There are plenty of deer here." Ghost said. Viciousa looked at the lake. It was large &amp; had an area covered in branches. "Will the owner mind?" Viciousa asked. "Nah! I read somewhere that he's making another movie. Now I'll be back." Ghost said getting off. He turned on his cloaking device &amp; ran off into the woods. Viciousa walked into the water &amp; began to swim. She wanted to gauge how big the lake was. Despite being a queen, Viciousa is an excellent swimmer. And still stealthy too.

1 hour later…

The sun had risen &amp; the 2 aliens were asleep in a little 'nest' Viciousa had built out of branches, leaves &amp; mud. To reduce the risk of being seen, they covered themselves with leaves, mud &amp; branches. They also slept very quietly. Surprisingly, Ghost didn't snore &amp; Viciousa only gave small hisses. Ghost also slept in Viciousa's arms to further reduce the risk of being seen. That &amp; Viciousa's Xenomorph odor blocked his Yajuta musk or 'stink' as she called it. Although this place was abandoned, the 2 didn't want to take any chances.

Dusk…

The sun was beginning to set &amp; the frogs became active. This acted as an alarm clock for the aliens. "What a sleep!" Ghost sighed as he stretched. Viciousa slowly woke up as well. "Where are you going?" she asked shaking her tail. "Going to mark some territory. This will stop any unwanted animals from entering this space. I might use my father's symbol." Ghost said. "Don't do that idiot. If you do that, the only animals here will run off. Plus, if humans find those symbols we'll be right back where we started." Viciousa said. "Good point. Well I'll find somewhere to mark." Ghost said as he vanished into the forest. Viciousa decided to find some prey. She silently entered the water &amp; swam in the middle of the lake. Viciousa scanned the edge of the lake for any creatures who were near. Then she heard the leaves rustle. Viciousa stopped moving &amp; held still. She listened to the sound &amp; inched closer to the edge of the lake. The rustling got louder. Viciousa then leapt out of the water &amp; tackled something. She almost bit it with her mini-mouth when she saw that- It was only Ghost. "Viciousa! What's wrong with you?" Ghost asked. "I thought you were prey. You were making a lot of noise." Viciousa hissed while letting the Predator stand up. "Sorry. I didn't even hear you approach." Ghost said. "I was trying to hunt for prey by attacking from the water." Viciousa said. "You can swim? I thought queens couldn't swim because of their crests." Ghost asked. Viciousa made the head motion like she was rolling her eyes. "Oh &amp; next time, mark turf a little quieter." she hissed as she reentered the water. Ghost sighed &amp; went looking for his own prey.

30 minutes later…

Viciousa had found a lone deer on the edge of the lake taking a drink. It was a plump female deer. Not doubt she was pregnant. Viciousa came as quiet as possible. Then Viciousa leapt out the water, grabbed the deer with her long arms &amp; dragged her under. "_Success!_" Viciousa thought as she swam back to the 'nest' with the drowned deer.

Where Ghost is…

He was stalking a large buck. Ghost already knew how these things were protective of their harems. He snuck up quietly from behind. Then he slit the buck's throat. "_Perfect, meat &amp; a trophy. Then again, too easy._" Ghost thought as he carried the buck to the 'nest'.

At the 'nest'…

Both aliens had successful kills &amp; they were eating them. "You want the skull?" Viciousa asked. "Sure, one more for my collection." Ghost said. Viciousa bit of the doe's head &amp; gave it to Ghost. "You do know that we'll have to hide these remains right?" Ghost asked as he ripped open the side of his buck. "I know, I know. I'll get rid of them later." Viciousa hissed as she devoured her deer. Within an hour, the 2 had finished consuming their prey. They decided to just sit around since there wasn't much to do. Eventually, the sun prepared to rise &amp; the 2 went to sleep again.

Next night…

Viciousa woke up to find the Predator not in her arms as usual. She didn't hiss but began to look around for him. Soon she found him lying comfortably in a little circle-shaped 'pool' filled with water that was red. "What are you doing?" Viciousa asked. "I'm bathing if you don't mind." Ghost said. "Even hunters like you keep clean?!" Viciousa asked. "Of course! The trophies don't just give us strength. Depending on the species, we bathe in their blood to gain their skills- What is that sound?" Ghost asked. It was Viciousa who was releasing short hisses. It sounded like- Laughter? A Xenomorph was laughing at a Predator. Viciousa was rolling on the ground cracking up at the thought of a bathing Predator. Ghost snorted &amp; got out of the bloody water. "Hey, why were you in the water even though you had your mask on? I thought those short circuited in water." Viciousa asked after she finally stopped 'laughing'. "Its my wrist gauntlet that gets wet &amp; damaged by the water. My mask isn't effected by it." Ghost said. "Ya know I've wondered what you look like without that mask. Could ya show me?" Viciousa asked. "I guess, but I'll need to put it back on quickly after. I can't breathe this atmosphere too well." Ghost said as he removed the cables. "Really?! The species that hunts till it dies can't handle this planet's breathing weather?! Oh man!" Viciousa said. "If you start laughing again I won't show you my face." Ghost said. Viciousa made the motion with her claws showing that she 'zipped her lips'. Ghost nodded &amp; removed his mask. Viciousa examined his face &amp; looked at it from all angles. "Go ahead &amp; say the line." Ghost sighed. "What line? And why would I? To a Xenomorph Queen like me, that's as the humans would say, 'Beautiful' I'm serious!" Viciousa said. Ghost slapped himself on the face &amp; said, "What was in that buck I ate?!" Now it was Ghost's turn to laugh but he held it in. "So you find this beautiful? Everyone always says that I am one ugly mother." Ghost said. "You should leave it off for a while. But explain to me this: If you can't breathe the atmosphere too well, how do you breathe then?" Viciousa asked. "I have some of my planet's atmosphere in my pack. This helps me breathe. But recently, I've been running low." Ghost said. "Then lose the mask! Eventually you'll have to get rid of it. By doing this, you can get used to breathing Earth's air." Viciousa said. "That is a smart idea but I can't do it all at once." Ghost said. Viciousa snorted, grabbed his breathing pack &amp; flung it into the lake. "Now you'll learn to get used to it or suffocate trying." Viciousa hissed. Ghost snarled &amp; wanted to roar but he didn't want to reveal their location. "So… Problem?" Viciousa asked 'staring' Ghost in the eyes. Ghost felt his anger build up &amp; he wanted to at least slice Viciousa's arms off. He gave a rumbling growl &amp; walked back to the 'nest'.

Dawn…

Ghost had made his own 'nest' since he was still mad at Viciousa for getting rid of his pack. Within 2 hours after dawn he felt something wet by his face. Ghost woke up &amp; saw his air pack in front of him. He looked over at the sleeping Xenomorph Queen who was relatively camouflaged. Ghost quietly re-attached his breathing pack to his mask but didn't use it right away. He decided to try Viciousa's suggestion. Ghost would gradually stop using his breathing pack &amp; slowly adapt his lungs to Earth's atmosphere. But for now, he'd get back to sleep.

Ghost: So Xenomorphs find that beautiful?

Me: Well there are some fan-girls who find Yajuta 'smoking hot'

Ghost: K

Viciousa: R &amp; R. Anymore yakking &amp; this chapter will turn into its own story!


	11. Chapter 11 Review!

Chapter 11 Review!

Summary: Nearly 3 months after Viciousa freed Ghost, Heinrick calls a meeting to discuss what to do about the missing specimens.

Celtic: The ooman owns nothing.

Henrick was in a meeting room similar to the one in _Aliens._ He was sitting on one end which was closest to the screen. On the other, a high-ranking official from the Corps named General Sunas. Between them were around 5-6 scientists, biologists &amp; animal behavior observers. General Sunas started, "You know why you're here. Because 3 months ago, specimen Feisty rescued the specimen dubbed 'Sniper' &amp; escaped with him. Now because of this, we have not only new insight into the mind of a Xenomorph queen- We now know that they have intelligence that would be compared to a dog. She or should I say _they_, have evaded Heinrick's Xeno Squads for weeks now. I need explanations as to how can a Predator &amp; a Xenomorph work together &amp; what can be done to re-capture them." A scientist raised his hand. "Yes, Dr. Lewis" Sunas said. The doctor walked to Sunas's position &amp; began to speak. "My team has been examining the 'Predator lore' to see if there are any answers. From what we can configure, the Predator working with a Xenomorph Queen who would make a highly prized trophy, is unheard of. What we cannot answer is how he's able to communicate to her. She uses mostly hisses &amp; snarls. He has more of a 'vocabulary' than her. But we do know that Predators are smart. He may see her as a way to save his own skin somehow." Dr. Lewis explained. "So your saying that its possible for these 2 species to co-exist?" Sunas asked. "If they are working towards the same goal then its possible. Look at crocodiles. If there's large prey that one croc can't handle, another one may join in. In the end, they both want food. Now their end goal is currently unknown." Dr. Lewis explained. "Well that's all good but how do we figure out how to find &amp; recapture them?" Sunas asked. Then a female scientist stood up. "I have the answer." she said. "Speak ms…" "Thomson. Anyways, from what your teams have reported, it seems that they're nocturnal. Active at night. This would make sense because of the queens' dark coloring. It would perfectly hide her rather large frame from any clear line of sight. &amp; since Predators rely on stealth, they could sneak out anywhere without being noticed. But how fast? Our CGI tests show that the queen when running, with the Predator, clocks in at around 35 mph. Fast, for her size. What they could be doing is similar to the Underground Railroad. Slaves would hide in a safe house during the day &amp; move at night. This reduced their chances of being caught. The Predator may know that they can keep moving to stop us from finding them. But when it comes to trapping them, it may prove difficult. According to that report on the forest base in California, she's smart. What you may have to use is trickery. Xenomorph Queens will more than likely turn hostile if they see their young in danger, just like any mother. So I suggest you make a mock-up of the egg &amp; leave it somewhere for her to easily find it. Once she sees it, she'll start to care for it &amp; slowly become immobile due to the egg sack growing. This would stop them from moving around so much &amp; it may even 'break them up' The Predator could then be captured by the same trick but with prey worthy of a trophy. &amp; this time, you keep them separate so they can't communicate." Dr. Thomson explained. "Interesting theory. But how do you explain the fact that we haven't been able to find them in the past few days?" Dr. Lewis asked. "I already answered that question when I explained my theory on their habits. They've more than likely moved into areas that are difficult to get to if your human. They could be hiding in a mountain range, a forest or even a warehouse. The point is that we must expand our search area." Dr. Thomson answered. "Where? They couldn't have gotten over the mountains. There are no roads, signs or landmarks." General Sunas asked. "Well, the Predator comes from outer space. So more than likely he'd have a star map that could tell him even the most basic directions. He could be doing what early sailors did: Following the stars. Early sailors used stars like those in Orion's belt, the big dipper &amp; Polaris to navigate the seas long before the first maps were made. So he may know of how to travel safely by the stars." Dr. Thomson explained. "So where do you think they are?" Dr. Lewis asked. "I suspect in a forest somewhere. If it's thick, dark &amp; not touched by anyone, they'd probably hide there." Dr. Thomson suggested. "Well, there _is_ that camp they shut down years ago. That forest has grown out of control &amp; is extra thick." Dr. Lewis said. "Get me the Xeno Squads. Have a mock-up made of the Xenomorph Egg. This time they won't escape." Sunas said.

Ghost: So this chapter… We were only mentioned in it.

Me: Your point is? Its not like in your movies you show up in _every_ scene.

Viciousa: The author has a point. R &amp; R


	12. Chapter 12 Debt Repaid

Chapter 12 Debt Repaid  
Summary: Ghost figures out how to repay Viciousa.  
Scar: The ooman owns nothing.

This was 1 week after Heinrick had figured out the location of his 2 missing specimens. It was early in the morning, about 2 hours before dawn. Ghost and Viciousa were fast asleep in their little nest. "The bait is set sir" said a voice. The 2 woke up instantly. "What was that?" Viciousa asked. "Sounded like an ooman. I'll check the West side of the lake, you check towards those berry bushes." Ghost instructed. Viciousa nodded and the two spilt up. Where Viciousa is...  
She had sniffed the air yet smelled no hosts. But as she moved she sensed something. Viciousa followed her senses and found something.  
Where Ghost is...  
Ghost had circled the lake yet found no humans. "They must have left. Good thing too. I'd better get back to the nest." Ghost thought. He made his way back to the nest and found Viciousa curled around something. He was shocked, it was a Xenomorph egg. "Viciousa! Did you lay this thing?! Ghost asked. "No, I found it in the bushes. I'm going to nurture this egg until there's the sound of a cute little facehugger attacking it's first host." Viciousa said. "Facehuggers are cute? Never mind, anyways do me a favor and move so I can destroy that thing." Ghost said. Viciousa snarled at him angrily. "But what about that ignoring the call of Motherhood I told about? You can't start a hive here." Ghost asked. "I can. You will just have to go get me and my future drones hosts." Viciousa said. Ghost attempted an approach but Viciousa stood in the way and hissed furiously. Ghost growled angrily and began to walk away. "Going out already?" Viciousa asked. "No, I'm leaving. It's impossible to take you out of this. Your stupid Motherhood call will be the anchor to our escape plans." Ghost growled. Viciousa snorted and responded, "Good luck trying to survive without my smarts Sniper!" She began to prepare to lay eggs.  
30 minutes later...  
Ghost was still walking away. But then he saw something: Another Xenomorph egg. "Viciousa must have missed this one." Ghost thought. But something wasn't right about the egg. Ghost moved closer yet it didn't open. He found a nearby stick and poked it with it. The top opened but a satellite dish came out. It began to beep and antennas were poking out of it. "It's a fake! Wait, that beeping, it's transmitting a signal! The humans- Viciousa!" Ghost thought. He quickly began to make his way back to the nest.  
Where Viciousa is...  
Viciousa had already begun to grow an egg sack. Then she sensed hosts. Suddenly Heinrick's men jumped out of the trees, bushes and the lake. Viciousa waited for her phony egg to hatch but it didn't. Viciousa hissed loudly. "Boy the bosses fake Xenomorph egg plan worked!" said a random soldier. Viciousa felt her heart (Yes, even Xenomorphs have hearts) shatter. Ghost _was_ right about destroying the egg. Viciousa roared angrily and ripped off her egg sack. She rushed the soldiers but they were prepared. They fired special tranquilizer darts. These easily stuck into Viciousa's skin. But due to her flowing rage, they would take a while to activate. Meanwhile, she launched at the soldiers. Viciousa stabbed, sliced and diced as many soldiers as she could. But soon the tranquilizers took effect. Viciousa began to feel drowsy, then weak. Finally, the Xenomorph queen passed out. The soldiers placed a net on her and locked her up in chains. Then a large unmarked truck pulled up. Unfortunately for Ghost, he had just gotten there, just as Viciousa was being loaded. Ghost growled angrily and began his attack. He didn't bother with using stealth, he was dogged. But the soldiers were ready for him too. They flung EMP grenades that stuck to Ghost's armor. They forced all of his systems to shut down. Ghost still continued his attack. He ran up to Viciousa and tried to cut her loose. Then another set of chains latched onto him. They were tougher than his wrist blades. Then the chains were being sprayed with a powerful knock out drug. Ghost felt himself lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was that he was being loaded into a different truck. "I'm... Sorry..." Viciousa thought. The 2 trucks went to 2 different hidden bases.  
3 hours later...  
Ghost aka Sniper woke up in a medium sized room. He found out that he was restrained on an operating table. He saw 3 windows surrounding the room he was in. Soon he saw 3 scientists enter. It was Dr. Lewis, Dr. Thompson, and Dr. Jerome. Ghost looked at the three scientists. "Welcome back Ghost. Now, we have your weapons and gear. We will probe your mind to unlock secrets that can benefit this company. First test, can you speak English?" Lewis asked. Ghost refused to answer. "I said, can you speak English?" Lewis asked again. Ghost stared at him like he was nuts. "So you won't talk eh? Bring on the next test! Now then since you won't talk, we'll see if you can feel pain." Dr. Lewis said with an evil grin. Ghost saw the ceiling open up. A large probe lowered itself from the ceiling. "Is this really necessary? Maybe he's just shy?" Dr. Thompson said. "Now last chance, are you going to talk or what?" Lewis asked. Ghost refused to answer. Ghost felt his legs get spread wide open. The probe went in. Ghost at first, felt nothing. "Deeper!" Lewis said. The probe went deeper. Ghost roared for the first time in a thousand years. "_This really does hurt! The humans weren't lying- OW!_" Ghost thought. The probe went deeper and Ghost could barely hold back his roars. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" Ghost groaned as the probe went further into his nether region. Ghost soon felt the probe get out of his region. "Dr. Thompson!" Dr. Lewis said. "Look, we don't need to go any further. Besides, now we know that this is a male." Dr. Thompson said as the probe went back into the ceiling. "_You could've looked up my loincloth to figure that out!_" Ghost thought. "Now then, how long has your species been coming to this planet?" Lewis asked. "_Man I hope Viciousa is alright._" Ghost thought.  
At another lab...  
Viciousa was in a poorly made imitation hive. The straps that were supposed to be holding her egg sack up had snapped because they weren't made of real resin. Ever since this morning, she had been laying eggs. Unfortunately, she couldn't watch over her eggs like she wanted to. Once they were laid, they were taken away to become tested on. Being the queen Xenomorph, she could hear her young cry for help and be unable to do anything about it. "_Ghost, help me..._" she thought.  
Where Ghost is...  
Ghost was now in a different room. The scientists were watching him from a different room. This room was, according to the scientists, where they tested a creatures' attacks. Ghost realized that this could be an opportunity to escape. The lights shut off. He heard a door slide up and open. Under the cover of darkness, he dashed out. Thankfully, his wrist blades were unable to be removed with any human weapon. He cut the power to the base and quietly went to grab his items. Ghost was now re-armed. He continued to cut any power wires he could see. He also destroyed any computers he passed. This stopped the scientists from learning anything. He soon made a silent escape. Ghost found himself surrounded by trees. "_Ghost! Help... meee..._" Viciousa's voice echoed in his head. The echo seemed to last much longer than usual. Ghost used this to his advantage and followed the echo in his head. He kept following it until he heard it loud and clear. Ghost found the second base and discovered a vent. The second base was underground. Ghost decided to sneak in through the vent. It stuck out of the ground like a light pole. Ghost cut it open and crawled in. He made as little noise as possible. He then began to listen for Viciousa's voice. "_I can't stand hearing my young cry like this! Oh I wish Ghost was here..._" Viciousa's voice echoed. Ghost soon found the vent opening that was on the ceiling of Viciousa's fake hive. He began to cut it open. Viciousa heard a familiar sound. She lifted her head and saw the Predator. "Viciousa, I'm sorry-" Ghost was cut off by a tight hug from all 4 of Viciousa's arms. "It was my fault Ghost. I'm glad you came. My young have been crying ever since yesterday morning. I can't believe I'm saying this again, but kill all of the eggs I have laid. I don't want my spawn to grow in a place like this." Viciousa said. Ghost nodded and, while Viciousa's head was turned, he slaughtered all of the eggs. Ghost soon lead Viciousa out of the base. "Why was that so easy?" Ghost asked. "Because the hosts are too busy torturing my young. I will order them to kill themselves so they won't be forced to live such a life." Viciousa said. Ghost in the meanwhile, got on Viciousa's back and the two began the trek to Ghost's ship. "Don't I still owe you one?" Ghost asked. "After you saved my young and my life, I'd say we're even." Viciousa said as they walked away from the base.  
Viciousa: Hmm, good chapter  
Ghost: Are we nearing the end of our adventure?  
Me: Not unless the readers want some sequels.  
Viciousa/Ghost: We're up for some sequels! R &amp; R! 


	13. Chapter 13 What's Next?

Chapter 13 What's Next?

Summary: Ghost &amp; Viciousa begin to plan what they're going to do once they get to Ghost's ship.

Hicks: The author owns nothing from either franchises.

Viciousa &amp; Ghost had been on the run again for 2 days ever since they broke out of the Weyland-Yutani bases. Their adventure was coming to an end. At the speed Viciousa was going, they'd get back to Ghost's ship in no time. According to Ghost's tracking device on his wrist bracer, the soldiers had moved his ship to the Rocky Mountains. The bases they had escaped from were a 3-day ride as the Xenomorph Queen runs. "Hey Ghost, I was wondering, after all this is over &amp; I'm back on LV-426, what's going to happen to you?" Viciousa asked. "Well, I'll head back to my home planet &amp; tell my pack the story of my time on Earth. I'll tell them about how a Xenomorph Queen helped me escape the oomans' clutches." Ghost said. "Would they even believe you?" Viciousa asked. Ghost shrugged &amp; said, "Probably not, remember that to my kind you're a trophy." Viciousa then snapped her jaws, similar to snapping your fingers if you mess up. "What if I went with you to your home world &amp; offered proof?" Viciousa asked. "They would make you into a trophy. It's better if I return you to your home planet where you can continue to rule as queen." Ghost said. "Well, you see that isn't as easy as you think it is. If the queen disappears or dies, then a warrior or drone will molt into the new queen. That way, the hive can survive. If I go back, I'd have to fight the current queen for supremacy. She'd have control over the hive &amp; could easily call upon every warrior to attack me." Viciousa explained. Ghost was surprised &amp; said, "Wow, I never knew that Queens engaged in fights over hives. Usually, we'd find only one." "It would be worst if there were multiple queens on the planet. Then we'd all wage war on each other until one of us is the remaining survivor. Then she becomes an Empress. Remember, Empress Xenomorphs have 5 points on their heads. She's the rank up from a queen. She rules over all Xenomorphs on the planet. This is usually why you only find one Queen." Viciousa explained. Ghost was surprised, it _really_ wasn't easy being the Queen Xenomorph. "Can you tell if there is a Queen already there?" Ghost asked. Viciousa hissed &amp; said, "Yes, there is… She's fully grown, &amp; has an egg sack…." Ghost then made an important decision. They were now only 1 day away from his ship.

Ghost: What was the decision?

Viciousa: No point in asking the author, this thing keeps more secrets than Area 51. R &amp; R


	14. Chapter 14 Punch it Viciousa!

Chapter 14 Punch it, Viciousa!

Summary: Ghost &amp; Viciousa have one final face off with Heinrick's men.

Viciousa: Make a sequel author, BTW, it doesn't own anything from the Alien/Predator franchise.

The 2 aliens had finally made it to Ghost's ship. They found it heavily protected by Weyland-Yutani forces. Soldiers patrolled around it, bear traps &amp; laser nets were hidden in the ground, Ghost's ship sat in the middle, the traps were arranged like a bulls-eye shape. Ghost &amp; Viciousa were looking at it from a ridge that had large rocks sitting on it. It was nighttime but it was a full moon out. "How do we get through?" Viciousa asked quietly. "Well, they've cleared the area of hiding spots except this one. They've lined the place with so much armor (traps), even 20 hives of Xenomorphs couldn't break through. Honestly, I'm clueless. There's no room for stealth-" "So brute force is the next best thing." Viciousa snarled. "No wait-" It was too late, the Xenomorph Queen ran down a nearby hill straight towards the protected ship. Hidden soldiers began to open fire. Viciousa held her huge head down like a charging bull &amp; deflected the bullets. "Well when all else fails..." Ghost shrugged. He climbed the rocks &amp; jumped onto a soldier who had revealed his position to fight Viciousa. He took his head off. However, more soldiers surrounded him. Ghost whipped out his wrist blades &amp; got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, some of the soldiers' heads fell off. Viciousa had ran towards Ghost's location &amp; had used her bladed tail to take some heads off. The other soldiers turned tail &amp; ran. "Oh come on Viciousa! I wanted to take their heads!" Ghost groaned. "Too bad," she hissed. Ghost groaned &amp; chased after the soldiers. While Ghost took more heads, Viciousa ran towards the ship. Because of her feet, she was able to safely run through the many traps that sat in wait for her. She ran towards the ship but stopped as she heard something mechanical. It stepped out from behind the ship &amp; if Viciousa's jaw could drop, it would've fallen clean off. In front of her, was a large, mechanical Xenomorph warrior with a shiny chrome finish. It's 'skin' was made of titanium, it's claws &amp; teeth were carved from diamonds, it had a long tail that operated on neuron transmitters in the brain, it had a thick body that was covered in armor plating like an armadillo &amp; it was 30 feet tall at the hip &amp; nearly 40 feet long. It also weighed in at nearly 20 tons. Viciousa noticed that it's body was heavily armored but not it's other parts. "_A human must be in there..._" she thought. The Mecha-Morph roared loudly. It roared so loudly that even Ghost stopped killing. It's roar sounded like a heavily slowed down Xenomorph screech. Viciousa was surprised but not intimidated. She roared back &amp; the fight was on. Ghost saw Viciousa actually challenge the thing. He killed off the remaining soldiers &amp; ran to help the Xenomorph Queen. Viciousa lead the Mecha-Morph through the traps that were set for her &amp; Ghost. The Mecha-Morph activated the bear traps but it's feet were big enough to crush the whole bear trap. Viciousa snarled at it angrily &amp; the Mecha-Morph chased after. Then the Xenomorph Queen noticed something: The Mecha-Morph was terribly slow. _She_ had the speed advantage. Viciousa then stopped running &amp; faced the Mecha-Morph. The Mecha-Morph stopped. Viciousa then began to do mock charges. She launched forwards but drew back with each attack. The Mecha-Morph roared again &amp; launched at Viciousa but it missed. It fell forwards &amp; crashed to the ground. Viciousa stabbed her tail through the machines' 'head' &amp; yanked it out quickly. The Mecha-Morph got onto it's 'feet' &amp; roared loudly. Ghost then answered it's roar with his own roar. His mandibles flared out wards &amp; he roared as loud as he could. The Mecha-Morph 'looked' at him. "Come at me…. _Bro._" Ghost growled. The Mecha-Morph roared &amp; charged towards him. Ghost began to run &amp; he was able to out run the thing. He then performed a back flip &amp; landed on the machine's back. He easily slammed his claws through the metal. "_Hey! Watch it!_" a voice shouted from within. Ghost suddenly felt a wave of realization come over him. This gave the Mecha-Morph the chance to open a panel in it's back. Suddenly, Ghost was shot with around 15 darts in the back. The Predator felt drowsy &amp; fell off the machine. Viciousa ran in close &amp; grabbed the drugged Predator. "Ghost! Ghost!" Viciousa shouted. Then the Mecha-Morph turned towards the 2. It opened it's mouth &amp; took aim. Ghost snapped out of the drowsiness &amp; looked at Viciousa. "I'm glad your awake." Viciousa hissed. "Same here- Viciousa!" Ghost shouted. He turned around &amp; saw the Mecha-Morph's mouth aimed at them. It was wide open. It then fired 4 large bullets. Ghost got out of Viciousa's grip, jumped in front of her &amp; took all 4 hits. Viciousa was shocked. Ghost now had 4 bullet wounds &amp; he was beginning to suffer from the drug. Viciousa saw the Mecha-Morph seem to laugh. If she had eyes, they would've been narrow by now. She screech angrily &amp; charged the machine. The Mecha-Morph was caught off-guard &amp; Viciousa slammed it into the ground. She grabbed the head &amp; pulled it off. But, contrary to her hopes, the thing still moved. Decapitation killed most beings but this machine's brain wasn't in it's head. Viciousa snarled furiously &amp; speared her tail into the machine's leg joints. The Mecha-Morph began to run away. Viciousa chased after &amp; leaped on to the machine's back. It toppled over easily. Viciousa ripped off it's thin arms &amp; damaged it's legs. This stopped it from moving. She then used her inner jaw to bite the tail off. Then the machine's 'chest' opened up. A human fell out of it. But not just any human, this was the man behind the Xeno-Mitters himself, Heinrick. Viciousa 'looked' at him &amp; growled angrily. "Look, if you let me live, I'll let you make the largest hive possible. Think about it, your drones, your warriors, your facehuggers… All running free on the planet. I know you want that, to make a hive. I can give it to you." Heinrick said calmly. Viciousa approached him &amp;… Bowed her head. "Good girl, I knew you bugs were smart." Heinrick said. Then he sensed something on top of him. He looked up &amp; saw Viciousa's claws hovering above him. "What are you-" "For GHOST!" she roared. Then she slammed her clawed hands on top of him. She grabbed his head &amp; yanked it clean off. His body slumped to the ground. Heinrick, the bane of her existence, was dead. Viciousa then smelled Ghost's blood. She ran towards him &amp; sniffed him. He was still alive. "Vici- T- me to- Ship..." Ghost groaned as he passed out. Viciousa carried him onto his ship. He weakly pointed towards the med bay &amp; she placed him in. "Tell, t- ship to- Go..." Ghost groaned. Viciousa nodded &amp; ran towards the cockpit. "Ship get moving!" she hissed. "_Voice not recognized. Please try again._" the computer said. "I said ship get moving! Go! Now!" Viciousa snarled. "_Voice not recognized. Please-_" "Look, move your sorry engines before I snap your wires!" Viciousa shouted. The ship powered up &amp; flew away. The Xeno Queen raced back to the med bay. She sniffed the injured Predator &amp; the sensors displayed a message that meant that he would be ok.

Viciousa: So is that it?

Me: Not yet, we still have to see how Ghost's clan reacts to the story.

Ghost: R &amp; R!


	15. Chapter 15 Say What!

Chapter 15 Say What?! 

Summary: Ghost heads back to his home world to introduce Viciousa to his clan. 

Scar: The author owns nothing from either franchises. 

It was almost 5 days since the 2 aliens had escaped from Heinrick's men. Ghost aka Sniper was fully recovered from the injury. He was steering the ship to his home planet of Yajuta Prime. Meanwhile, Viciousa was sleeping in the engine room. She preferred the humid room for sleeping. "_Hey Viciousa, we're here._" Ghost said on the intercom. Viciousa hissed as she stretched. She soon made her way to the cockpit. "Why does your planet look like Earth with red seas?" Viciousa asked. "The continents are shaped different but other than that, it's mostly humid like a rainforest. We'll be landing soon." Ghost said. Viciousa held on for impact. Ghost's ship zoomed into the atmosphere. Viciousa saw the beautiful planet. It was like a rain forest with different types of plants growing, there were large temples that reached for the sky and small areas of open fields for landing. Ghost soon found his clans' temple and landed on the clearing nearby. "Who knew Predators were good drivers?" Viciousa remarked. The 2 aliens carefully disembarked the massive ship. "Now my clan is used to hunting your kind so don't be surprised if you see some Xenomorph skulls hanging around." Ghost explained. "I might be offended but I'll try to ignore it." Viciousa said. They soon entered the temple. "Striker! Echo! I'm home!" Ghost shouted. Two Predators of different heights walked into the room. One named Striker, had a broken tusk, a scar over the left eye and ornaments on his skull. The other named Echo, had smooth tusks, was taller than the other, had light brown skin and was pregnant. "BhuÂ´ja, why do you have a Kainde Amedha Queen alive with you?" Striker asked. "Because this is the beast that helped me escape the oomans. Her name is Viciousa." Ghost explained. "So what is this guy like your son, cousin, brother...?" Viciousa asked. "BhuÂ´ja are you that nuts in the syraÂ´yte?! Your supposed to take her syraÂ´yte off! In fact why don't I do it for you?!" Echo growled. "Please no Echo, your carrying my future son in there. Besides, I'll need a new one anyways." Striker snarled. "But Viciousa isn't like other Kainde Amedha queens." Ghost said. "It's true. I let BhuÂ´ja fix me so my eggs wouldn't ruin our chances of escape. I saved his life from the oomans and he did the same. I let him kill my spawn so they didn't have to live such horrible lives. I let him ride on my back like an Earth pack animal. And he even gave me a pill that lets me speak like an ooman. I owe Sniper- I mean Ghost my life." Viciousa explained. "Look, I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean that I still can't behead a Kainde Amedha!" Echo growled. "Your pregnant? Then I have no reason to harm you. I'm actually jealous cause when I'm bearing spawn, I'm stationary." Viciousa said. Echo didn't know whether to be sorry or proud. "Dusk is approaching, the hunt will start soon. BhuÂ´ja, let Vice Versa go so we can add another trophy to our collection." Striker said. Ghost shook his head no. "Fine, in that case, I ban you from hunting for 70 solar passings. I'll go with some of the other Yajuta." Striker said as he left. "How long is 70 solar passings?" Viciousa asked. "That's equal to 48 human months. Go into the ship tonight, there you'll be safe." Ghost said. Viciousa, not wanting to risk her life against other Yajuta, walked into the ship and hid in the engine room. "You seem to care a lot for the serpent Queen." Echo said. "She has a name you know." Ghost growled. "You know I could have you thrown out the clan for smart mouthing an alpha? So watch the language." Echo said. Ghost snorted and walked away. "I guess you were right about how they would react." Viciousa thought. "Yeah but I just hope they leave you alone. After all we've been through, it would be difficult to say good bye." Ghost thought sadly. He stopped on a rock that overlooked a valley. "Don't worry Ghost, I'll let you know if I'm in trouble. But you'd better get back to the Pregnant one. I smell something bad in these trees." Viciousa thought. Ghost made his way back. No other Predators were in the area. Ghost stood watch in front of the ship to make sure no one dared go near Viciousa.  
Next day...  
The night was event less. The morning however was also boring. Viciousa walked out of the ship carefully so as not to startle Ghost. "There he is!" Shouted a voice. Ghost jumped awake and saw Striker with 5 other Yajuta. The 5 were like their world's police force. "Striker, what's wrong?" Viciousa asked. "Ghost, you are to come with us to be judged for sparing a trophy without circumstance." Said one of the 'officers'. "I can't, Echo will spawn at any moment-" Ghost was cut off by Viciousa running into the pyramid. "After her!" Striker ordered. They all followed and found Echo alright, with 6 safely born pups. "Echo, What-" "The serpent Queen told me to rub her saliva on my forehead

to ease the birth and, it worked. I felt no pain. She even told me to talk to my pups as they were being birthed and they all came out healthy." Echo said. "I was just making sure she was successful. But I have to admit, Predator pups are weird looking at first." Viciousa said. "So says the Queen who claimed that chestbursters and Facehuggers are cute." Ghost remarked. If Viciousa could blush, the front of her face would be red. "Ghost, you still have to be judged." The police said. Ghost sighed and went along quietly. Viciousa roared angrily and began to go after the police. Only Echo's youth's cries stopped her. Viciousa stood there and watched Ghost leave with the police. Her rage began to boil.  
At the Judgment Colosseum...  
Ghost was standing in the middle of a large crowd of fellow Predators. The Colosseum looked exactly like the one in Rome except bigger, with Yajuta statues and it was in much better condition. Where the emperor would have stood, was an old Predator named Retro. Ghost was in the middle of an arena. "Silence! Ghost of the Overlooker clan, you are here on the charges of Illegal trophy sparing! False claims of friendship with a serpent Queen! Improper protection of an Alpha female! Smart mouthing an Alpha! But the worst crime you have committed is letting a Queen serpent live on your ship! How do you plead?" The elder asked. "Guilty to all except the false claims of friendship. Viciousa-" "It has a name?" The elder asked. "Yes she does. Viciousa is the reason why I'm here right now. She helped me escape the oomans' traps, she gave me rides on her back and she even helped heal me. We've been around each other so long, we can communicate telepathically and she even let me kill her young without getting-" "Enough! If this queen is such good friends with you, call her for help so you both can go down by the claws of an Empress serpent, and a king serpent!" The elder said. 2 panels in the ground opened up to bring out an Empress Xenomorph and a king Xenomorph. "Viciousa, if you can hear me, I need your help. They have an Empress Xenomorph and a king Xenomorph fighting me!" Ghost thought. The 2 aliens ran towards Ghost. He jumped out of the way and whipped out his wrist blades. The Empress stuck first and launched at him. Ghost held up his wrist blades in defense but the King bit them in two. "Viciousa! Hurry!" Ghost thought. "Any last words?" The elder snarled. Ghost couldn't run away as the 2 Xenomorphs had his escape routes blocked off. Ghost decided to try to make a break for it and failed. The King grabbed him by the legs and flung him against the wall. Ghost was stunned yet not hurt. Before the Xenomorphs could do anything else, there was the familiar sound of a hiss. Then Viciousa rammed her way into the arena. She snarled angrily and charged the Xenomorphs. The King decided to fight Viciousa. Viciousa angrily grabbed it by the mouth and stabbed it in the side with her tail. The King hissed loudly in pain. Viciousa kicked it to the ground and gave a simple head bite to kill it. Then she went after the Empress. The Empress was larger than Viciousa by about 10 feet but Viciousa didn't care. She rushed the massive beast and head butted her. The Empress held her head down and mirrored Viciousa. Viciousa came back and leapt into the air. She landed behind the Empress and slashed her throat with her (Viciousa's) tail. Viciousa then ran around the Empress and rammed her with full force into the wall. While she was close to her, Viciousa, with all her might and rage, yanked off the Empresss' arms. The Empress was furious. Viciousa didn't care as she felt Ghost climb onto her back. The Empress screeched loudly and ran towards Viciousa. Viciousa moved out of the way and leapt onto the Empress Xenomorphs' back. There, Viciousa began to bite the Empress's neck. The Empress tried to stab Viciousa with her tail but Ghost grabbed it. The Empress began to die. Viciousa wasn't done yet. She stabbed the Empress in the face with her inner jaw, sliced off the Empress's tail and ripped her body apart. Viciousa then decapitated the Empress, held her head high and screeched loudly in anger. The other Yajuta were shocked. This serpent Queen not only came to Ghost's aid, she killed her own kind. Everyone was speechless. "You ok?" Viciousa asked. "Other than a little sore, I'm alright." Ghost responded. "See what I mean Elder? Viciousa is my friend and ally! Now what do you have to say?" Ghost asked. "A serpent Queen and a Yajuta, best friends? I never thought I'd live to see the day. But I decree that you are banished from our home for 97 lunar cycles! Yajuta and serpents should never be friends! Guards, kill the Queen!" The elder shouted. Ghost hopped onto Viciousa's back and the 2 ran off. Everyone was frozen in confusion.  
Meanwhile...  
Ghost and Viciousa had finally made it to his ship. "Sorry I got you banished from your own kind." Viciousa said. "It's ok, we've been hunting you so long that we can't imagine being friends with one." Ghost said. "So what now?" Viciousa asked. "Feel like heading home?" Ghost asked. "No, like I said, there's another Queen there already." Viciousa said. "Then why don't you travel the universe with me?" Ghost asked. Viciousa hissed in surprise and answered, "Where to first?"  
Viciousa: So is that it?  
Me: Well, since I've gotten so many people who like this story, you ready for anything?  
Ghost/Viciousa: YES! R &amp; R!  



End file.
